


Your Teeth In My Neck

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Heejin and Hyunjin spend their first rut together.





	Your Teeth In My Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.

xxx

The only sounds Hyunjin could hear were the sounds of skin slapping together, Heejin’s desperate grunts and her own panting. The way Heejin was going in and out of her at an unnatural speed was overwhelming. This was not what they had planned, but plans sometimes are not to be followed. Tears streamed down her face. It was too much. The fullness, the roughness, the brutality of it, she felt like she was on fire. It hurt. It ached. It pained. She would take it anyway. For Heejin, she would.

xxx

Hyujin always knew she was an alpha. She felt it in her blood, but the confirmation came when she hit puberty and all these hormonal and physical changes started to happen. Instead of getting her period, she grew a penis and that was it. It was settled. She was at the top of the food chain. 

Unfortunately, there was a problem, something she had not predicted at all. That something was called Jeon Heejin. Heejin was Hyunjin’s childhood friend. They literally knew each other since birth because their parents were best friends, so it was not surprising at all when they became best friends too. They were attached to the hip and loved each other. Hyunjin knew Heejin was to become her mate and the mother of her cubs. They would have a litter and be the happiest family ever. Heejin knew this too, but sometimes fate had a way of ruining plans.

Hyunjin was younger but nature believed she was more mature than Heejin so she hit puberty first and got to know her status. However, when it was Heejin’s turn, neither could have ever predicted the outcome. 

Heejin was an alpha too. Hyunjin felt devastated, she felt robbed of the possibility of being with Heejin. Since they were young, they had planned that they would wait to know their roles in society to truly be together. They hadn’t even had their first kiss. And now, that would never happen. Hyunjin had never felt so lost and disappointed.

Heejin was an optimistic kid. She always was the mood changer and happy go lucky friend. It was no surprise when she told Hyunjin she didn’t find anything wrong with the fact that both of them were alphas. Honestly speaking, alpha couples weren't something unheard of, just very uncommon. Society used to look down on them but things have progressed and most people preferred not minding other people's business nowadays. So, they were safe. The only problem was their families and their expectations. 

Hyunjin’s family knew about the unconditional love Hyunjin had for Heejin and wouldn’t say anything to her not to bother her further. They knew she was in some really big predicament and they would let her choose her own path. They didn’t want to make her miserable and besides, she had two older alpha brothers that could follow through society traditions. They wouldn't be a problem.

On the other hand, Heejin’s family was delighted when Heejin came out as an alpha. They even started looking for suitable omega mates as soon as they knew. Heejin was an only child and they always thought she would be an omega so, they were thrilled by her friendship with Hyunjin, a potential alpha from a powerful household. But now, things have changed. Heejin was a powerful alpha too. 

When Hyunjin first heard the news, she tried to avoid Heejin at all costs. It was painful seeing her and thinking of a future without each other. She knew she wouldn't accept anyone that wasn’t Heejin but she wanted Heejin to have the freedom to do what she wished. She didn’t want to claim her. So she just let her be.

Heejin was mad at Hyunjin when she realized what her childhood friend was trying to do. She thought she and Hyunjin were set for life, and nothing could ever get into the way of that. Not even alpha/omega/beta dynamics. She knew her family would understand at the end. She was an alpha now and she had authority over her parents who were simple betas. Nevertheless, she had to be prudent. Her parents were excited and she knew it wasn’t the time to take away their dream. But, she could confront Hyunjin and put her in her place. Hyunjin no longer had a hold on her. They both were alphas, they would have a hold on each other. Hyunjin would just have to accept it.

Not long after Hyunjin started avoiding her, she decided it was time to talk to her about their future. Therefore, when she spotted her at her school’s locker, she grabbed her by her letterman’s jacket and pulled her into the janitor's closet. She told her that they promised they would be together so they would. Hyunjin was stunned at first. She thought they were over, but she happily accepted what Heejin told her without hesitation. After all, she was waiting for Heejin to make her choice freely. 

Heejin and Hyunjin shared their first kiss that day. They also became girlfriends. They decided to keep their relationship a secret. They were young and just discovering the world but they knew they wanted to be each other’s mate, so they would. Hyunjin didn’t know it at the time, but their power dynamics were slowly changing. And Heejin’s outburst in the janitor’s closet that day was the very first hint of it.

xxx

Years passed. Hyunjin and Heejin were now in their senior year of high school. They have kept their relationship a secret for all those years. It wasn’t on purpose but that’s how it was. 

Heejin’s family stopped presenting her omega mates when Heejin told them she would first concentrate on her studies and that she would think about potential mates when she graduated. Her parents just nodded their heads and agreed. In Hyunjin’s case, she didn’t say anything to her parents, but deep down, they knew she had something going on with Heejin. They didn’t care, they just wanted her happiness.

If it was difficult being twelve and having all these changes, it was ten times worse now that they were older. Heejin had become such a strong and dominant alpha that it was difficult to picture her as the shy, dorky and submissive kid she was before. Currently, she was the captain of the basketball team and had all the omegas at her feet. She was radiant and exuded a powerful energy. Everybody wanted her or wanted to be friends with her. She had the image of a fuck girl but that was far from the truth. 

Hyunjin, contrary to Heejin, had become softer. She was an alpha, yes, but she wasn’t as dominant and rough as Heejin. She was seen as unapproachable and ethereal. People just admired her from afar. She didn’t have fangirls or fanboys like Heejin. She was also on the basketball team as the co-captain. It was funny in a way how things had turned out. 

It was even funnier how they pretended to hide their relationship by acting as stupid and hot-headed alphas. Calling each other ridiculous names like dude and bro and just being overly goofy around each other, like alphas were stereotypically perceived. It was tiring having to act out but eventually, it became their usual behavior and it stuck. To some extent, that affected their private relationship because they were not as affectionate with each other as a couple should be. 

Their changes in behavior and personality were not the only changes they were facing. Their hormones were driving them mad and they knew that soon enough they would be worse. Their first rut was approaching and when it did, they would have to face the reality of their relationship. 

They talked about it a lot but plans never go the way one predicts. Heejin, despite being the more alpha of the two, would be the submissive and Hyunjin would be the dominant. That’s what they had decided. Well, to be honest, that was what Heejin decided. Hyunjin should have known by then that Heejin making all the important decisions for them was a clue into what would really happen next. 

Hyunjin just went along with everything Heejin said. She also told her that she didn’t have a problem being the submissive one or that maybe they would take turns when going into rut and then they would figure it out. Heejin insisted on being the submissive. Maybe it was something that reminded her of her past or not, but she was dead set on it. In reality, despite her changes, she would always see Hyunjin as her alpha and herself as her omega. Physical and hormonal changes happened, but her mindset didn’t change. For her, Hyunjin was the most powerful alpha around and she wanted to be dominated by her. She had always wanted that. She would soon figure out, nature just does what it wants and you just have to go along with it.

They had been girlfriends for about four years and they hadn’t really gone further than kisses. They were not prepared for the changes they were soon to face. They should have practiced but both were wary about it and didn’t want to pressure the other. Fortunately, they had progressed a bit by turning their inexpert kisses in hot make-out sessions. They were consumed by the hunger they both felt for each other, but as soon as they finished making out they would apologize and shy away. This behavior would soon be a thing of the past as their ruts were just around the corner.

The first hormonal change they had was the constant erections that came out of nowhere and the need to relieve themselves. They both talked about it and decided that they should masturbate each other. They haven’t done that before. Not with each other. Growing up, they had the typical erections and they would just take cold showers or masturbate like it was an afterthought, just to get rid of it. Now, things were different. They had a need for each other and it was driving them crazy. It was a hard step to overcome as they had never really been intimate with each other. The act of pretending to be only friends had made intimacy difficult for them. Little did they know that they needed that intimacy to finally break the barrier of acting as friends and start acting as the couple they were.

They settled on a Friday night to try to go further than kisses. Hyunjin’s home was the designated place. Her family was out for the weekend or so she thought. In reality, her mother had smelled her strong scent and talked with the rest of the family so Hyunjin could have her privacy for the weekend. Her mother thought she would finally go all the way with Heejin. Well, she wouldn’t go all the way but it was a start.

“Hey, Heekie! I’m glad you came…! I’m so nervous…” Hyunjin told Heejin as she opened the door. “Dude! There’s nothing to be nervous about, we have planned for this since forever… Let’s just go to your room…” Heejin answered back. 

Hyunjin used to be the confident one but Heejin’s changes intimidated her. She just wanted to get done with this quickly. Well, she didn’t really want it to be done quickly but she wished for her rut to come so her instincts would take over and she could stop thinking and planning for things to happen between them. This planning stuff felt kind of awkward and unnatural for her. She knew it was mostly their fault. They had put a barrier on their relationship to hide it and it had forced them to act just like good pals. Now, adulthood was approaching and she was scared of it. Heejin didn’t share the same feelings, though. She wanted it all but she respected Hyunjin’s wishes of waiting for their rut. 

They entered Hyunjin’s room and sat on her bed. Hyunjin closed the door and approached Heejin. “So… how are we gonna do this?” Hyunjin asked. “Mmmm, come here Hyunjin, sit next to me…” Heejin replied. Hyunjin did as told and sat next to Heejin. Heejin got onto her lap and started caressing her face. 

“You know, I’m glad we are finally taking this step… I’ve wanted you for years… I know you weren’t ready but with our ruts approaching I think it’s the perfect time... I never told you this but when I became an alpha I changed... At first, I couldn’t handle the changes, it was too much for me... You always knew you were an alpha so I guess you were used to it. I was not and I felt everything multiplied by my senses…. What I’m trying to say is that... I don’t know how you didn’t notice, but I’m always horny around you. Your scent drives me nuts… I think that’s the reason why I suggested we acted as friends only… We ended up losing our intimacy... I’m sorry about that and I know we are kind of awkward with each other now so I hope we can get through that…” 

Hyunjin was shocked. She didn’t know any of that. She felt like she was the worst girlfriend ever. She should have sensed Heejin’s feelings. She wanted to be everything for Heejin and if she had wanted her all this time and they had been honest with each other, she would have given in. They wouldn’t be planning getting intimate like it was a chore on a schedule. She felt bad. 

“Heejin, I’m sorry I didn’t know. I feel awfully shy with you and we didn’t use to be like this but I want it to change. You are my mate… I mean, not yet, but you will be. This will be the start of our relationship. I’ve loved you my whole life basically and we have been fools for wasting time and being afraid… Let’s change that. I’ll be whatever you want me to be.” 

Heejin felt emotional. She was happy they were finally opening up to each other. “I love you too. Hyunjin... Let’s enjoy each other tonight.” 

Heejin kissed Hyunjin deeply with all the pent up feelings she had been harboring for years. Hyunjin grabbed her by the waist and laid her down on the bed. They continued kissing like they hadn’t before, like it was something new. They were rediscovering the bliss of being in love and weren’t going to take their love for granted anymore. Their tongues were exploring their mouths, air was needed but they didn’t want to part from one another. Their teeth clashed. They didn’t care. It felt too good. It felt too good to finally let go of restraints and give into the pleasure of being together. 

“Fuck, Heekie… I’m sorry we’ve missed on this... It feels too good to be close to you like this…” Hyunjin told Heejin between kisses. “Hyun…” Heejin felt intoxicated by Hyunjin’s kisses. There was nothing better than kissing Hyunjin. Oxygen was not needed when she was breathing Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was getting hard. Her erection was becoming more obvious. She was a bit embarrassed but this was when things were supposed to change for the better, so she started grinding on Heejin shamelessly. 

The feel of her cock rubbing Heejin’s cock was something new. It definitely felt better than her own hand and they were still wearing clothes. She was ready for more and she knew Heejin was also ready, so she started unbuttoning her pants. 

“Heejin, I can’t take it anymore. I’m gonna take it out, is that okay?” Hyunjin asked.

“Hyunjin, take it out. I wanna see you, I wanna feel you bare…” Hyunjin lowered her pants and Heejin could see the outline of her cock through her underwear. It looked big, bigger than hers if she was being honest. She felt her own cock twitching and asking for release.

She was laying down so, when she lowered her pants and boyshorts her cock just sprang out and with a thud landed on her belly, just to immediately stand up again. Hyunjin got even harder when she saw the display Heejin was presenting her. Heejin’s cock was beautiful. It was pale and you couldn’t really see its veins. It looked delicate. It was pretty long too and thicker than average. The tip was a blushing red and it had precum all over it. 

Hyunjin hadn’t yet shown herself to Heejin, so she put her hand inside her underwear and just took her cock out. She was grabbing it with her large hand, so Heejin really couldn’t take a good look. 

Hyunjin repositioned herself over Heejin and let go of her cock. It bounced on her stomach and slapped Heejin’s cock. The feeling of Heejin’s cock with her own without any barrier was awesome. She couldn't help but spurt a bit of her semen over Heejin. 

“Heejin!! Fuck!! Mmmm…” Heejin couldn’t believe the face Hyunjin had made when their cocks made contact with each other. She looked so unreal. So out of this world. That was a face she wanted to keep seeing forever. The face of undying pleasure. Hyunjin’s cock was a whole sight. It was really veiny, so different from hers. It was intimidating, a lot biggers and thicker, she wanted it all. She craved it. She always had. 

“Babe, you have such a pretty cock… I can’t wait for it to be inside me…” Heejin told her as she touched the semen that had landed on her stomach and licked it off her finger. “Heejin, you’re so sexy… suck your finger, lick all my cum, baby…” 

Hyunjin surprised herself by the dirty talk, it was like she had become a different person. It felt so natural being this way with Heejin. It was good. Heejin and her will finally stop being awkward with each other. This is what they needed to be themselves back again. Who would have thought that sex was the answer? 

Heejin was making a show for Hyunjin, licking her finger even though the semen was long gone. “Hyun… your cum tastes delicious just like I thought it would… So sweet, just like you, baby…” Hyunjin loved when Heejin called her baby. She hated being called anything else. “Heekie, do you want to try it from the source?” 

Hyunjin now felt confident and bold. She was an alpha. It was expected of her. She had shied away from this for too long. It was great that she no longer had to pretend to be something she was not. 

“Put your pretty cock inside my mouth then… What are you waiting for?” Heejin told her mischievously. They were still laying down. Hyunjin over Heejin and their cocks rubbing each other so it was kind of difficult to think of a way to do what Heejin wanted. She had to be creative so, she squatted over Heejin’s head and put the tip of her cock inside her mouth and started masturbating herself. 

Heejin was surprised by Hyunjin’s naughty actions. She thought she would just blow her but that wasn’t the case. Hyunjin took her words literally. She would just taste her from the source. 

The sight of Hyunjin’s strong thighs around her head and her big cock in front of her face was amazing. Hyunjin looked too hot. The way her abs were clenching because of the position she was in was so arousing that she started masturbating too. 

Hyunjin looked like a goddess. She was all sweaty. Her long black hair glued to her damp skin. So mesmerizing. Her glistening skin made her look ethereal. Heejin knew that with a few more strokes, she would come. 

“Hyunjin, babe… I think I will come soon…” Hyunjin slowed her movements just barely. “Baby, please, come over me, spray me with your seed…” 

Heejin lost it when Hyunjin answered her and came all over her stomach and thighs. It even got onto her face. “Yeah, baby… That’s it… Mark me with your cum… I want to be immersed in your scent so everyone knows I’m yours…” 

Heejin kept cumming, she was cumming a lot. The stream wouldn’t stop. Hyunjin was practically showered in cum and it was mixed with her sweat. It was the sexiest sight Heejin had seen of her girlfriend.

Hyunjin kept beating her meat and she was close, so close, so ready to cum inside Heejin. She wanted her to drink all of her essence. “Heejin, open your pretty mouth… Your alpha is going to be releasing soon… Drink it all, baby, do it for me…” 

Heejin was spent, her cock was still semi hard but she wasn’t cumming anymore. She would swallow all what Hyunjin offered her. She opened her mouth really wide and then she felt the first spurts of cum hitting her lips, her face and her neck. Hyunjin will have to improve her aim, she thought. 

Hyunjin saw that her cum was not going where she wanted it to go so she just grabbed her cock and stuffed Heejin’s mouth with at least three inches. This took Heejin by surprise but she endured it and started swallowing her cum and licking the underside of Hyunjin’s cock. It was a bit tricky and uncomfortable but hot at the same time. Hyujin tasted delicious, her cock felt so good inside her filling her with cum. 

Hyunjin had stopped releasing but she was still hard and the sight of Heejin’s teary eyes, due to the effort of remaining with her mouth open, and seeing her with a quarter of her cock in her mouth was not helping. She grabbed Heejin’s semi hard cock and began jerking her off. At the same time, she put her other hand on Heejin’s neck for leverage and started fucking her face at a slow pace. 

Heejin didn’t know what to feel. Her shy and awkward Hyunjin was treating her like a cheap sex toy and she was loving it. Hyunjin sped up her pace and know she was going in and out of Heejin’s mouth pretty quickly chasing after her orgasm. Heejin was going to cum again, Hyunjin’s big hand was all over her cock doing a wonderful job. 

Hyunjin was the first to cum. She had been steadily fucking Heejin’s mouth for a few minutes and choking her when she looked straight into Heejin’s pupils and saw them so dilated and full of desire. That, accompanied with her innocent face, did the trick and she came again, this time inside her. Not letting a drop go to waste. 

The feeling of Hyunjin’s cock pulsating and releasing her cum triggered Heejin’s own orgasm and she came all over Hyunjin and herself. Heejin came so much. She was, by all means, the one with the most copious amount of cum between the two. 

Heejin, as used and abused as she felt, had never felt so satisfied and she let out a loud purring sound when she fell back onto the bed after cumming. 

“Baby? Are you okay? I’m sorry if I was too rough… Are you hurt or something? Hyunjin asked concerned. 

“Babe, I’m marvelous… I’m just so happy and don’t worry. You were kind of rough but I guess it’s in our nature to be like that… I enjoyed it a lot, if I hadn’t I would have stopped you or something… I would in the future if it’s too much you know…But, it was perfect, you were perfect.” Heejin answered back. 

“You were perfect too, baby. Just wanted to make sure we had this mutual understanding… We have to always be honest with each other and talk about this kind of stuff you know…” Heejin gave Hyunjin a lazy smile and straddled her. “I know, Hyun. I’m glad we can be with each other like this… But, now I think I want more…So, no more talking.” 

Heejin took a hold of Hyunjin’s cock and positioned it over her stomach aligning it with her own. “How about we spent the night pleasuring each other this way?” Heejin told Hyunnin as she pushed her hips into Hyunjin’s brushing their cocks together. 

“Do you like seeing our cocks together? Do you like knowing you’re the biggest alpha? Does it inflate your ego?” Hyunjin was loving this Heejin. 

They continued rubbing their cocks against each other. Going for a faster pace as Heejin kept talking. “Your cock is like a whole head longer than mine… And so thick… You choked me so good… I can’t wait for you to knot me in the ass, will you like that?” Heejin teased Hyunjin and looked directly into her eyes. “Babe… I’ll do whatever you want… Anything Heejin… I’m yours and I will please you in every way…” Hyunjin replied.

The friction was too good. The pace at which they were going was insane. Their foreheads were pressed to one another and they were looking directly into each other’s eyes. The intimacy they were sharing was as good as their fucking. 

In no time, their movements were becoming more erratic announcing that they will be cumming soon. “Heejin… I… love… you…” Hyunjin panted as she started cumming followed by Heejin. They came together while holding tightly and embracing one another. They also made a mess. Cum was everywhere. Their slits just spurted semen everywhere. 

Although, their breaths were uneven signaling tiredness, that didn’t stop Heejin, who took little time to recuperate herself, to start licking the cum off Hyunjin. Starting from her face and making a trail following her neck, her breasts and ending on her abs. She loved Hyunjin’s abs and she was kissing them, licking them and sucking on them hungry for more, so much more. 

“Baby, you’re insatiable… I can barely keep up with you.” Hyunjin lazily told her. “Better keep up babe, we have the whole night ahead of us and I want it to last so... Man up!! You’re an alpha right?” That was it, that was the trigger Hyunjin needed. Her virility was not to be tested. “I am. I’ll show you how much.” Soon, they began another round of just enjoying each other’s skin and fondling all over. 

xxx

Time had passed. They had lost track of it. Their skins were damp. Full of cum and sweat. They looked like they had taken a bath in them. The smell of sex in the room was so strong that it would be unbearable for any other person. The scents of alphas together could be overwhelming for anyone, but for them it pleasing and soothing. It was, after all, their mixed scents and the proof of their union and shared love. 

As tired as they were, they were young and they could go at it all night really and that’s what they would do. That night, they found comfort in each other again, they let go of their restraints and let loose loving themselves all night long until the morning after. But, they didn’t go all the way, that was an act reserved for their first rut. It was sacred for them and they wouldn’t rush it. They would patiently wait until it was time to cross that step into adulthood and finally become one and claim each other. Like they were destined to do.

xxx

Since that night, many more nights followed. Their relationship was more like an open secret by now. They didn’t announce anything. There was no need. People just assumed they were together by the way they behaved around each other. 

The fact that they were both alphas didn’t really become a problem when they were public with their affections. It must have been because they were alphas and digging into alpha’s business was something nobody wanted to be a part of. Besides, Hyunjin was from a respected alpha household so, she had a higher status than most alphas. Heejin as her soon to be mate, would end up sharing the same status too.

Heejin’s family had a rough time accepting what her daughter wanted, but they soon had to agree with it as she was of higher status and that’s how things worked in this society. They just let her be and prayed for cubs in the future, even if they were not by blood. They would take anything. Hyunjin’s family was ecstatic, they were supportive from the beginning and loved Heejin since she was little so they had no trouble at all accepting their relationship. Everything was going good. Soon, they will be finishing high school and then they would look for a place to begin their family. They really haven’t talked about that. For them, it was not as important as being together and they would be together, so the rest would come naturally.

xxx

Their senior year soon was coming to an end and everyone in their grade was excited to be finally free from school. Heejin was one of the few selected to organize prom night. It really took out most of her time with Hyunjin and they couldn’t spend much time together anymore. Hyunjin was grumpy because of that but she couldn’t do anything. She just whined about it anytime she could. 

Prom night, as it was organized by the school, was pretty much a lame event. Senior kids had their own way of celebrating this milestone. There was going to be an underground party a couple of weeks earlier than prom and Heejin and Hyunjin had decided they would go. It was, after all, a custom passed down from generation to generation.

Hyunjin was more than happy that she would have Heejin for herself the whole night. It’s been weeks since they had been truly together and she missed her. Heejin missed her too, she just wasn’t as whiny as Hyunjin. 

They would go to the party, dance and have a few drinks and then they would spend the night at Hyunjin’s vacation cabin. Hyunjin had beforehand asked her parents permission and they understood, they were great parents. Alpha parents tended to be more permissive for these kind of things. 

When they arrived at the party, the music was so loud they couldn't hear themselves, so talking was not an option. They said hi to a few of their friends and just went to the dance floor. Going to the dance floor was really just an excuse to be all over each other. The faded lights and loud music made the perfect scenario for some unadulterated fun.

They began dancing to some random EDM and were furiously kissing, moving to the rhythm and grinding their pelvises. Everyone was basically doing the same. So nobody bothered to pay attention to them. It was what this night was all about. Let loose and have fun. 

Hyunjin was already hard and embracing Heejin like she wouldn’t let go of her ever, kissing her softly and whispering sweet nothings, just rocking to the beat. Suddenly, Heejin grabbed her forcefully and turned her around. This action surprised Hyunjin as Heejin was not really the aggressive type but she just let her. Heejin was still being forceful as she grabbed Hyunjin by the hips and started sensually moving behind her, rubbing the whole length of her cock all over her ass. That felt good, Hyunjin thought. Really good, so she didn’t question her and just enjoyed it. 

All this time they have been fooling around, Heejin hadn’t struck her as an ass girl. She was more like a cock girl. She loved her cock, always played with it and praised her on her size. When they went down to business, she went straight for it even ignoring her breasts or ass. She was all cock, and she didn’t mind it. She loved Heejin’s cock too so she understood her. So, this behavior was exciting and welcoming. 

Heejin continued plunging Hyunjin’s ass and Hyunjin continued dancing and following her movements sexily. They weren’t being overly lecherous or too sexual in public, Hyunjin thought. She was wrong. 

Unexpectedly, Heejin stopped her movements and just bent Hyunjin over by forcing her to submit pushing her with one hand on her back. Hyunjin was too stunned to think or do anything really, and in seconds Heejin had her inclined before her. Then, just as fast, Heejin grabbed both of her shoulders and started humping her like there was no tomorrow. Holding onto her so hard that her nails were scratching the skin of her shoulders. 

Hyunjin went full mast in a matter of seconds and started moaning and whimpering like an omega in heat. It was happening so fast that she couldn’t process what was going on. Fortunately, nobody seemed to notice, everyone was in their own little world. 

Hyunjin was going to cream her pants soon if Heejin kept pounding her like that but before she did, she took notice of something. There was a strong, very strong scent surrounding her. It was an inviting and musky smell, so sweet and appealing she was losing herself into it and then she realized. 

Heejin had got into rut. Fuck. Here of all places, in front of all their friends. She had to stop her before they both regretted it. With all the pain in the world, she freed herself from Heejin and stumbled backward too hypnotized by Heejin and her scent to really be in control of herself. 

Heejin looked stunning. More attractive than ever, so appealing she could taste it in the air. She also looked kind of lost and immersed in her own world. Her pupils were dilated and so full of lust and longing, Hyunjin felt kind of scared. An alpha in rut was something to fear after all. They became stronger and more dominant. The need to make their mates submit was so powerful they sometimes overdid it and were too forceful. But this was Heejin, she wasn’t like that, was she? She wanted to believe she would be different but she also knew, everybody knew, first ruts were something else altogether. Something you had to prepare yourself for. 

Heejin was just standing up looking straight into Hyunjin’s eyes with hunger, licking her lips and smirking like she was going to hunt its prey. Its prey meaning Hyunjin. Hyunjin had never felt so objectified before. The way Heejin was looking at her as if she were a piece of meat was as arousing as frightening. The bulge in Heejin’s pants also looked bigger than ever, it must be because of her knot. Fuck. Heejin had grown a knot. 

Knots appeared the first time an alpha got into a rut. Heejin’s whole persona exuded sex. And sex is what she was going to get. Hyunjin knew it. This was not as planned. Hyunjin was the one supposed to get into rut first. Fuck. She was not prepared for this scenario. She was fucked. She was going to be fucked. There was no other alternative.

Hyunjin started approaching the unmoving Heejin in a cautious manner. Who knew what this horny alpha would to do her. She was in lust, her mind was numb, she wasn’t thinking. Heejin saw her mate walking slowly to her and she just grabbed her cock through her pants and just began massaging herself like she was preparing for the taking, to fuck her into oblivion. Heejin, as scary as she looked, also looked extra hot, Hyunjin was walking funny with the way her erection made a tent in her pants. 

“Heejin, we have to go, it’s not safe here, can you understand me?” Hyunjin told Heejin. “Mate. Claim. Now.” Heejin answered her with a serious face still kneading her cock. “I know, we will baby, we just have to get out of here.” Hyunjin reassured her. 

“Fuck. Now. Now. Claim. Mate.” Heejin told her with a slightly annoyed tone. “Okay. Calm down, hold my hand, we have to go. I promise we will do what you want, let’s just go to a more private place.” 

Hyunjin was panicking. She didn’t know what she would do if Heejin resisted her and wanted to fuck her in front of the whole classroom. She would die of embarrassment and Heejin would too when she returned to her normal self. “Okay. Go. Now. Go.” 

Hyunjin grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the basement where the party was being held. She ran straight to her car, somehow threw Heejin there, adjusted her seatbelt and did the same for her. She started driving as fast as she could to her vacation cabin. Fortunately, the ride at this time would take about fifteen minutes. She was feeling all kinds of emotions. Confusion, arousal, fear, excitement, uncertainty… This would be a long night. Heejin just kept groaning and glaring at her. It was kind of funny. 

They soon arrived at the cabin and Hyunjin had to practically drag Heejin to the entrance because she didn’t want to move. When she took off her seatbelt Heejin jumped at her and wanted to fuck her right there in the car. Heejin was being so annoying.

As soon as she closed the door to the cabin, she knew she was doomed. When she turned around, Heejin had already begun unclothing herself. “Hot. Too. Hot. Clothes. Uncomfortable. Fuck. Mate. Now.” Hyunjin began undressing herself too. 

Fuck. This was too much. She was not prepared. She was dreading this. “Let’s go to bed at least, don’t want to be more uncomfortable than what I already am.” Hyunjin told a naked Heejin who was still playing with her cock. “Fuck. Now. Now. Now.” Heejin answered back. 

“God, you’re infuriating! Heejin! Let’s go!” Hyunjin grabbed her again and took her to the bedroom. The bed was arranged nicely. They had done so beforehand when they thought they would have a peaceful night enjoying each other's bodies. What a change of plans. Fucking rut. 

Hyunjin, in her carelessness, approached the bed back-facing Heejin, who stood by the door. Heejin took advantage of that and literally jumped on Hyunjin’s back and hold onto her like it was a matter of life and death. “Now. Mate. Now.” Heejin whispered in Hyunjin’s ear.

“Do you at least have lube?” Hyunjin asked her, turning around to face her. Heejin looked at her and smirked and spit into her right hand and rubbed her saliva all over her cock. Then, she chuckled. 

“Fuck Heejin! You can’t imagine how much I hate you right now, you’re a fucking beast!” Heejin startled stopped chuckling and let go of her cock. “No. Hate. No. Love. You. Mate.” 

Hyunjin couldn't help it, she let some tears fall down. She knew Heejin was still her Heejin, she was still there, she was just clouded by her rut and couldn't really come through. She would eventually, but this time, the first time, everyone knew it was always like that. She just didn’t know it would be so brutal. Fuck her parents for not telling her the whole ordeal. 

“Just let get this over with. Come on, do your thing.” Hyunjin sighed and tried to prepare herself.

Heejin laid her on the bed and turned her around. She positioned her in the basic rutting position. Hands and knees. On all fours. The best position for an alpha to dominate a submitting, in this case, alpha. Fuck. This was going to hurt. 

“I want you cock smeared with all your saliva, don’t waste a drop. Heejin, I fucking hate you for not bringing lube!” Heejin snorted and spit into her hands and rubbed them all over her cock. She spit some more and started fingering Hyunjin’s ass. “Fuck, that doesn’t feel so bad, use more saliva, please.” Hyunjin pleaded. Heejin did so. 

Heejin’s cock was full of saliva, so much that it was leaking all over the bed and floor. Hyunjin’s ass also was well lubricated. The bed was a mess, saliva and precum all over the place. Hyunjin felt that the amount of saliva in her ass wouldn’t be enough but she couldn’t do much anymore. She was an alpha and she would take it like one. 

“Heejin, you can take me, please, try not to be too rough… Who am I kidding, fuck… Just hurry up.” Hyunjin was impatient and tense. 

This was not good, she had to be relaxed to take Heejin’s cock but it was impossible. All this situation had been so stressful. She just hoped she would be able to sit the next day so she can drive her car back home and stay in her room for a week ignoring Heejin.

Heejin hummed and grabbed her cock, she pumped it a few times, feeling the now clear veins adorning it and touching her new knot like it was some price. “Going. In. Mate. Claim. Fuck.”

Hyunjin closed her eyes and prepared for the pain. Heejin positioned her cock in her entrance. She gave a slight push and the tip was inside. Hyunjin grunted, Heejin’s cockhead was really thick. Would the saliva really help?

Heejin started moving, pushing the tip of her cock and then retrieving it. Just pushing barely two inches inside Hyunjin. She was Heejin after all, she didn’t want to hurt Hyunjin, it was just difficult to take control over her animalistic side. 

She kept pumping her hips going a few extra inches inside Hyunjin. The pace was slow but it was deep. Hyunjin was whimpering and moaning. Just taking it all and resisting the best way she could. Heejin was trying to overpower her instincts but the need to rut was too powerful and she knew she would soon lose herself. She just hoped Hyunjin would forgive her.

Hyunjin was sweating, she knew Heejin was trying but fuck even trying wasn’t doing much. Her cock was enormous. She wondered what Heejin would feel if the roles were reversed. After all, she had the biggest and thickest cock. 

Heejin resisted as much as she could, thrusting in earnest inside her girlfriend but taking her time not to hurt her further. She was stretching her so good, she could feel it. She could feel Hyunjin’s asshole loosening and welcoming her eagerly. She was pressing her hips into her ass and then drawing them back painfully slow for Hyunjin to enjoy it. And she was succeeding. 

Hyunjin was starting to enjoy the fucking, the pace was steady and Heejin was hitting her prostate, it was good. Her own erection was growing but she wouldn’t dare touch it. She was just trying to endure Heejin’s treatment.

Heejin knew she was losing the battle, one more push and she would lose it. Her cock was not even halfway but she knew she soon wouldn’t be able to control the pace. Her animal side would take over and fuck the shit out of her dear Hyunjin. She couldn’t do anything. She let her instincts take over and without any remorse, she slammed her whole cock into Hyunjin.

“AAAAAAHHHHHH…!! HEEJIN…!!!! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK…! HEEJIN…!!! AHHHH....!!!!” Hyunjin felt her ass tearing up. Her insides were scalding hot. The feeling of being ripped open was so unpleasant and painful that she couldn’t help but start crying loudly and sobbing. 

Heejin had pierced her whole. This was not what she expected at all. She trusted Heejin and this is how she paid her. She felt so full, so stuffed, so abused. The worse thing was that Heejin wasn’t even moving she was just balls deep into her. 

She couldn’t imagine how it would feel when she started moving. Her cock was trembling. She was trembling. She felt miserable. Fuck everybody, why hadn’t they told her ruts were like this. The reality was that they did tell her but she was an alpha, she didn’t think she would be ever in this situation. What a fool.

While Hyunjin continue crying and lamenting her luck, Heejin had been waiting long enough. It was time to rut. She pulled out almost all the way out of Hyunjin, leaving just the tip inside and then slammed back into her. Hyunjin screamed and Heejin continued doing so. She continued slamming in and out of Hyunjin. At a brutal pace. Just hammering all the way into her ass. Pounding into her so roughly, breaking the skin around her entrance. Rutting proudly into her mate. 

Hyunjin was desperate, desperate for some kind of feeling of pleasure. Heejin was being so vicious she couldn’t even grab her cock and touch herself. She was just a hole for Heejin’s cock. No, she shouldn’t think like that, this was an act everyone had to go through. This was the act where they will claim each other. It was not Heejin’s fault. It was nature’s curse. She was an alpha in love with an alpha. Her body was not made for this… But, she loved Heejin. She had to endure it for her, for their love, she was fighting against natural order because of love so she had to take it and enjoy it, she would enjoy it. All this negativity was the cause of her suffering, she knew she had to let go of it to start enjoying it. She was tense so her ass was not relaxed and it didn’t help in the rutting. 

Heejin was going brutal now, even slapping her ass. That felt good. “Slap it more, please, slap it…” Heejin did so, she also kneaded it, so tenderly despite the roughness of her thrusts. 

Hyunjin would enjoy it. She would make sure of it. She grabbed her cock and began rubbing herself. It was helping a bit. It was helping a lot. She had to relax. She continued masturbating, kneading her balls and breathing in and out, thinking of arousing things so she could let herself go. “Heejin… Can you-... Can you… Slap my ass some more?... Please…” Hyunjin whispered teeth clenching and grabbing the sheets like she was holding onto her life.

Heejin understood. She drew her hips back pulling out completely and slapped Hyunjin’s ass with her cock repeatedly. Smearing it with precum. She also used her hands to slap her. Tainting her asscheeks with a brilliant red. The way Hyunjin’s ass jiggled and the maddening sound the hitting made was so arousing to Heejin, she had to be back inside. She hoped all that ass play had been enough for Hyunjin because she needed to be buried deep inside her again. 

She repositioned herself, this time from a different angle and when she pushed her cock inside Hyunjin that’s when Hyunjin let out her first moan of pleasure. 

“Heeeekieeee…. Baby…. Mmmmmm… That’s it, keep hitting that, keep hitting that… please…” Heejin’s thrusts sped up and she grunted in bliss. 

Hyunjin was finally feeling pleasure. She didn’t know what happened but she wouldn’t question it. Hyunjin guessed Heejin was hitting her prostate again, whatever it was, it was helping. She was feeling great, the pleasure overcoming the pain. She began thrusting her ass back to meet Heejin’s thrusts. 

“Heejin, baby… Keep doing what you’re doing… It feels so good… I’m going to come…” And she did. Hyunjin came all over the bed with just a few more thrusts. Her cum was dripping all over. She was still in pain but that orgasm was one of the bests she had. She didn’t understand what was going on with her but she felt the need for more, she wanted more, more of Heejin. Heejin hadn’t stopped.

Heejin was still drilling into Hyunjin’s ass. It was such a delicious feeling. Hyunjin was clenching her cock so well, gripping it and embracing it, not letting it go. Fuck. This was the best feeling in the world. She was happy, so happy. And Hyunjin was enjoying it too. They were finally becoming one. She started crying overwhelmed by happiness. 

“Hyunjin… Hyunjin… I love you… I love you so much, babe… Be mine forever.” Heejin panted between thrusts. 

This got Hyunjin’s attention. “Heejin, is that you? Are you back? Heekie…? Hyunjin asked concerned. “I think I am… Sorry babe, I was not prepared to go into a rut and you were not prepared to submit… Things just went this way I guess… That’s why I think I had so much trouble fighting the rut… I didn’t want to accept it so it took over me and made me feral and rabid… I’m sorry babe… We do have lube, you know…?” Heejin told Hyunjin while she pounded frantically into her. 

“I’m sorry too, baby… I mean… I never felt so much pain in my life… but now I’m blissful, I love your cock inside of me… I just didn’t want to accept it and I emotionally closed myself and my ass I guess... We were both so stupid, preparing for something that would come naturally… We don’t need lube, I don’t want any chemical between us ever… I only want you and you only… your spit, your saliva, anything that comes from you… throw that lube into the trash…” Hyunjin panted feeling another orgasm coming. 

“You’re too good Heejin, when did you become such an alpha… I feel like a bitch just for you… I’m cumming again… Mmmmmm baby… You’re too good… Keep rutting into me….” 

Heejin was going at full speed just like Hyunjin wanted and she was conscious now so, they would enjoy each other more. 

She grabbed Hyunjin’s cock and started rubbing it forcefully. “Come, babe… cum for your alpha…” Hyunjin came again. She couldn’t believe it. She was crying of pain a few minutes ago and now she wanted to cry of happiness. 

“Come on Hyun, I think you can cum one more time… Do it for me…” Heejin then slowed her pace and penetrated Hyunjin deeper and slower. Hyunjin will just have to become a cum dump for Heejin.

That change was doing wonders to Hyunjin and the feeling of Heejin’s hand on her cock was helping too. “Babe, I’m so deep into you… You feel so good, so warm, so safe… I want to be forever inside you…” 

Hyunjin was going to cum agai These deeper thrusts made her feel more. She felt so full, she didn’t want to let go of Heejin’s cock. She gripped it tight with her muscles and didn’t let go. She was holding it furiously, like it belonged to her and her only.

“Hyuuuuun!! Babe… What are you doing? Mmmmm… Keep doing it, babe… Your alpha likes it very much…” 

Hyunjin now felt like she was addicted to Heejin’s cock. She didn’t want it out of her ass. So when Heejin pulled all the way out she let out the loudest scream ever. “Nooooo Heejin!! Please put it back in!!… Please…!” Heejin pleased her mate and buried her whole cock in one strong thrust. “Yesss… Yessss… Babyyyy…. Mmmm…” Hyunjin came yet again. She wanted more, more of what Heejin could offer. 

“Baby… I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself… finally… but I think it’s my turn now… I’m feeling my knot inflating… Do you want it… I mean I can just pop it out of you…” Heejin asked carefully. 

“Are you crazy?!?! You better pop your knot inside me… I won’t forgive you if you don’t…!! and claim me when you do it… Don’t dare you knot in me without claiming me!!!” Hyunjin screamed back at her. 

“Why are you being so bossy, babe? What the fuck? Does my Hyunjin gets cranky when her ass is not full of my cock?” Heejin chuckled. 

“Of course I’ll be cranky! You have ruined me and made me crave your cock so better put it to good use and stuff me… Do it…!” Hyunjin barked back at Heejin. 

Hyunjin was going to continue screaming at her girlfriend, when Heejin without notice stopped the deep thrusts she was doing and began hammering back into her at an unforgiving pace. The pushing and pulling was so fast the bed was moving with them, hopefully, they wouldn’t break it. Squishy noises, slapping of skins, grunts, moans and whimpers were filling the room like the only melody that existed between them. 

Only one thing was left to do and finally, it was time. Heejin would make Hyunjin take her knot. The way they were defying nature. They didn’t care. “Babe, it’s going in… Take it… Take it all… Fucking take it!” Heejin grunted and finally, with all the strength left in her tiny body, pushed forcefully inside Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin felt her asshole expand unnaturally by the way Heejin buried herself into her. It ached a bit but not as when they started. This was nothing. It was worth the pain. The feeling of the knot entering her ass was by far the best feeling throughout the night. The need to be full was unavailable. She craved that knot like water in a desert. 

“Go all the way baby… just push it, push it in one go… please!!” Heejin did as Hyunjin told her, as always. She gave a forceful push of her hips and buried everything she had to offer in Hyunjin’s ass in one sole movement. Her knot was inside. She bit Hyunjin’s neck. She claimed her and she finally came. 

“Fuckkk... Fuckkk... Heejin... Heejin... Mmmm... Ahhhh... I love you… I love you… I love you… Mmmm… Ahhhh.” Hyunjin felt amazing, sated, full and happy. The bite made itself present by the pain she felt and her ass was finally full to the brim and it calmed her.

Hyunjin couldn’t recognize what she had become after the rut. She could be mistaken as a fucking omega by the way she was screaming and panting from cock. She was worse than an omega. She was an alpha who now craved cock like it was her vital force. So this was how ruts worked, so this was how claiming worked, she thought. 

“Baaabeee...! Hyuuuuunnnn…!! Me too babe… I love you so so much… Mmmmm… Your ass is… Mmmmm… I never want anything else.” The delicious feeling of becoming one in body and soul, Heejin never felt more content. 

Heejin was cumming and cumming and cumming, like all the orgasms she gave Hyunjin came back at full force for her. It had been almost five minutes and she kept cumming into Hyunjin’s ass. She also knew that the feeling was enhanced by the claiming. They finally did it. They were each other’s forever. 

Heejin was sure Hyunjin’s belly was inflating with all the cum she was releasing. They were in an awkward position but she guessed she should check. She lowered her hand and was going straight for Hyunjin’s belly when she noticed something she hadn’t before. There was a delicious scent in the air. So appealing and sweet, the best aroma she had smelled. 

“Hyunjin! Do you smell that? It smells delicious… I wonder what it is! Hyunjin? Hyun?! Are you sleeping?” Heejin asked but nobody answered. 

“Hey Hyunjin! Babe?” Heejin was still knotted in Hyunjin so she couldn’t really see her face and just assumed she was sleeping. Then realization hit her like a truck. 

“Wait a minute… Don’t tell me I triggered your rut?.. FUCK!!! HYUNJIN!!!” Heejin felt Hyunjin moving and trying to pull out her knot. 

“Hyunjin! Stop it! You can’t pull out, it would hurt us both… I know how you are feeling… Just fight it babe… You will tear up my cock and your ass if you continue pulling it… Please!” Hyunjin stopped. 

“Thank God! Don’t worry… I will fulfill my duties, just let my knot disinflate…” Heejin told Hyunjin not expecting and answer but she got it anyway. 

“Fuuuuckkkkk! Now I understand! Ahhhh… Mmmm... I don’t blame you baby… This has been hard… But not hard enough for an alpha like me!” Hyunjin chuckled proudly. 

“What the fuck babe! I thought you got into rut… I guess I was wrong… You just smell delicious… Must be the claiming…” Hyunjin huffed. 

“Sometimes you are just... AAAHHHHH... you get on my nerves Heejin!.. I’m in rut!!! I just fought it a whole lot better than you… duh!.. Must be because I was prepared for it you know? But fuck… It was hard, I don’t blame you for going full zombie mode when you got yours… My ass may not understand what it went through but I do… You’re forgiven. This rut won’t cloud my actions and judgment like it did yours. I’m okay, I already overcame it. Now I just want to fuck you until you become a whimpering mess… My mess.” 

Heejin didn’t know if she should be scared or aroused. It seemed as if all the alpha confidence Hyunjin had lost on the way had come back full force. This was not the whimpering alpha who was asking for cock a few minutes earlier. This was a full blown alpha ready to pop a knot. 

Heejin felt her knot disinflate. She didn’t know if it was because the roles were suddenly reversed or because time had passed. Either way now was her turn to be pounded. She had been preparing for this basically all her life. They were finally how they were supposed to be so they would enjoy this to the fullest. 

“You know Heekie… You’re aware that I will fucking destroy your ass right? I can’t wait to ruin you.” Hyunjin told Heejin seriously. 

“Dude! Why do you have to be so crude!” Heejin answered back smiling. 

“Bro, what the fuck, just prepare yourself for the pounding!” 

They started laughing so hard their tummies began to ache. They were being playful, remembering how they used to be in order to hide their relationship. Fortunately, they had overcome that. 

They began kissing each other, knowing that the night was far from over. Their tongues swirling together inside their mouths. Open kisses and lip biting, saliva dripping from their mouths. Licking and sucking. They were savoring each other. 

“Fuck baby, you’re so hot, you got me all hot and bothered already… Look at this… This is all for you.” Hyunjin told her holding her erection. “Let’s do it…”

“All the way?” She asked. “All the way.” Heejin answered. Hyunjin spit a copious amount of saliva on her cock and made Heejin position herself on the bed. 

Seeing Heejin in that state, so vulnerable, looking back at her so stimulated, her hole clenching and unclenching ready for the taking. What a mesmerizing sight. She couldn’t wait to be deep inside her. 

Hyunjin maneuvered over Heejin and grabbed her ass. She fondled it softly, in a reassuring way, like unconsciously telling her that everything was going to be okay. She put the swollen head of her cock in front of her entrance and just teased her, rubbing the tip all over the length of her anus. Enjoying how it opened expecting something to enter, just to close again when nothing did. 

“Hyunjin, please… I need your cock, don’t play anymore… Make me your bitch…” And Hyunjin would. She stopped the teasing, grabbed her cock firmly and in one strong push she plunged her whole shaft into Heejin but kept still.

“Fuck… Baby… You feel so so good… Are you okay?” Hyunjin worriedly asked. 

Heejin turned her head with a blissful smile on her face. “I’m more than okay babe, pound away… I’m ready to take you, always have.” Hyunjin kissed her lower back and started massaging her ass cheeks. 

“Let’s make love, I’m tired of sex.” Hyunjin told Heejin while she planted tiny kisses all over her back and massaged her tits and pinched her nipples. “I wouldn’t want it any other way babe…” 

Hyunjin began her thrusts with a slow rhythm. Really slow. Taking the time to truly feel Heejin. Her insides were welcoming, so welcoming. Her muscles were grasping her cock and releasing it, following the pace of her thrusts. It was so warm and wet inside. She could feel the ridged texture of her canal and the slippery feeling of being inside her. 

The way she bottomed out each time she went inside and kept still for a few seconds made her feel complete. Like it was intended for her to be inside Heejin, like she belonged there. She was huge and wide, Heejin was tiny, but the two somehow fit perfectly. She was where she was supposed to be, inside Heejin, inside her mate. She also loved the feeling of her balls grazing Heejin’s balls. It was so erotic how they bounced on each other everytime they touched. She will have to do something about them later. 

Heejin didn’t feel any pain, despite it being her first time. She felt wonderful. The feeling was indescribable. She was so full and so happy. Her cock was twitching and soon she felt Hyunjin’s hand on it. Helping her relieve herself. 

Hyunjin was so passionate, caring and attentive as a lover. She felt kind of bad for the pain she made her go through when she lost herself. However, Hyunjin didn’t seem to mind. She was also sympathetic. Hyunjin was perfect. She has really won on life by having her. And she had the best ass she had seen. She now knew her rut got triggered because of her ass. That was a fact. And when she was fucking her, it felt so good in her hands. And now that ass was moving at a perfect rhythm ruining her insides and making her delirious. 

Hyunjin was over excited so it wouldn’t take her much time to cum. She wanted to knot Heejin and claim her as her mate already so, she accelerated her thrusts but maintained the depth of her strokes. 

“Heejin, I’m gonna knot you and claim you, is that okay?” Hyunjin asked. “It’s more than okay, you don’t have to ask, you already own me Hyunjin… Do it, please?” Heejin answered back between moans. 

Hyunjin felt her knot pop out and buried it inside Heejin’s ass without question biting her neck at the same time, marking her for life, and cumming inside of her to seal the deal. This rut had been a lot easier and relaxing than what they experienced not long ago. They both were enjoying themselves this time.

“Mmmmmmmmmm… Sooooo… Gooooooooooood….” Hyunjin came loudly. 

“AAHHHH... HYUNNNN!!!! It hurts so gooood!.. so so goood!!! Babe…! Your knot is hitting me deep inside…!! Mmmm... Fuckkkk… Mmm... Babe!!…” Heejin screamed between gasps. 

She was prepared for Hyunjin’s cock but her knot was a whole different story, It was a lot to take. It hurt, it really hurt but she remembered Hyunjin’s tears so she just try to endure it trying not to worry Hyunjin too much. 

Fortunately, she realized the pain didn’t last at all. It was just the sting of being unnaturally opened for the first time and taking something too big. Now, she just had the pleasurable feeling of being full. It was really difficult to explain how something initially painful could end up being so wonderful. 

She could feel how Hyunjin’s cock grazed all of her insides. How it pulsated inside her and how it continued leaking her seed to fill her to the brim. She also felt how the tip pushed into her prostate and smeared it with cum. She couldn't really pick what was the best feeling: knotting or being knotted. It didn’t really matter. She would enjoy both together with her mate. Her mate. Hyunjin was her mate. They were both wearing biting marks now. They belonged together.

While Heejin was lost in cloud nine, Hyunjin continue depositing all her cum inside her willing mate. She was cumming a lot, minutes passed and the stream didn’t cease. Those minutes felt like an eternity of euphoria. Cumming was the best feeling ever but cumming for more than seconds couldn’t be processed as anything than being in heaven. 

Soon, Hyunjin fell over Heejin’s back, having emptied herself completely inside her mate. They were beat but sated. Almost immediately, her knot deflated and she pulled out of Heejin. All the cum spilled all over the sheets and themselves. They made a mess, but that mess was a proof of their claiming and love.

Heejin helped Hyunjin get off her back and they retreated to the beadhead to rest in a more comfortable position. They were both just enjoying the bliss of combined orgasms when Heejin let out a loud purr and nuzzled Hyunjin’s neck as a way to show her how satisfied she felt. 

Hyunjin couldn’t help get turned on by that, feeling her cock rise up again. Heejin noticed and stared at her as if challenging her. Hyunjin hovered over Heejin and began kissing her collarbones. She sucked on her skin wanting to leave hickeys for all the world to know that Heejin was hers. She kneaded her breast, licked and suck on them like she was a baby. She wanted to drink her, she would eventually, she would make certain of that. 

She kissed and caressed her nipples and pinched them. She loved how they reacted to her. They were soft but then they became hard. Heejin had lovely breasts and she would love to play with them some more, but she was on a mission. 

She descended onto her belly and kissed every bit of skin she could. She could already see and feel Heejin’s cock begging for attention. And that was she was hoping for. She needed to have her inside her again. Her holes ached to feel her one more time. 

She went straight to her balls. She kissed them, one by one. Sucked on them and lick them. Heejin was whimpering, the pleasure to unbearable to handle. She put one of them into her mouth and started sucking the skin and biting it. 

Heejin was moaning so loud and started trembling, feeling her orgasm approach. Hyunjin wouldn’t let her cum so soon, she was just getting started. 

She continued sucking on her balls, focusing on both at the time and putting them inside her mouth. Running her tongue all around them. Sniffing them and kissing them. Heejin had such a pretty pair of testicles. She wouldn’t have thought she would like them so much, but she did. 

Heejin was going through so many emotions when she felt a long lick on the underside of her erect cock. Hyunjin had advanced onto her cock and was licking it so playfully and teasingly driving Heejin mad. 

She was gritting the foreskin with her teeth and leaving tiny bites all over her length. When she got to the head she put it inside her mouth and hummed. That sent shivers to Heejin’s spine. She sucked the head greedily like wanting to suck out all her seed, and she did. She licked the slit and gave it tiny kisses. 

She was worshipping Heejin’s cock. The cock that basically took her virginity not long ago, the cock that made her cry in pain but also scream in pleasure. It was Heejin’s and she adored everything that was hers. 

Heejin was getting impatient. She didn’t understand what game was Hyunjin playing and then she felt it. She felt Hyunjin’s closed lips on her tummy and the hot breath of her respiration through her nose. Hyunjin had swallowed her whole. Hyunjin hummed again and didn’t let go of Heejin’s cock. She was holding onto it with her mouth, using her lips as anchors not letting go.

Then, as soon as Heejin felt everything, it was gone. Too soon for her liking but if Hyunjin had insisted on teasing her she would have definitely cum, and that was not what Hyunjin planned for her. 

Heejin was in a haze. Feeling too much and sensing too much so, it took her by surprise when suddenly her cock, standing tall and proud, disappeared inside Hyunjin. Hyunjin had squatted over her and lowered herself onto her cock. The sight was addicting. Hyunjin and her strong and beautiful thighs. She could cum just by the sight of them so, she tried to focus on something else. On the sight of her cock disappearing and reappearing like in a magical act as Hyunjin rode her slowly. 

The way Hyunjin bounced each time she lowered herself onto Heejin and hit her stomach was driving her mad, she wanted it. She wanted Hyunjin’s beautiful cock too. She opened her mouth and stick her tongue out, hoping Hyunjin will get the idea, and she did. Her cock was long enough to reach Heejin’s mouth in that position so she put in over Heejin’s tongue and she started licking and sucking the tip, loving Hyunjin’s taste.

Finally, the torture was soon to be over as Hyunjin started building up the pace of her riding with frantic movements. She wanted them to cum together. Hyunjin went up and down on Heejin’s shaft as fast as she could, positioning her hands on the bed as leverage. Soon, she felt her own cock twitching and hoped Heejin felt that way too.

Hyunjin came all over Heejin’s face and torso, her cock just spraying her seed all over the place, and Heejin came inside her. She was full of cum and she loved it every drop of it. She loved it because it was Hyunjin’s. She tried licking it with the help of her fingers and Hyunjin also licked her own cum off from Heejin. They were licking and sucking on each other, making nasty sounds, tasting saliva, sweat and cum. Not wanting to let even a hint of essence in their bodies, using their tongues and lips to disappear every trail of them. So naughty, but the fun seemed to be ending soon as Hyunjin was ready to call it a night. This had been the best she had felt but she was also tired so she began scooting over to the bedhead to rest a little when abruptly Heejin impaled herself onto her cock back facing her.

“HEEJIN!! What in the?… Mmmm... Heejin... Mmmmmm…” Hyunjin licked her lips and moaned.

“Sorry Hyun, I wanted to feel you again and your cock was calling for me… We can’t stop having erections... I had to take it… forgive me, I know you’re tired…” Heejin told her between pants.

“Heekie, it’s okay… Whatever my baby wants… Mmmmm jump on my cock, baby, go faster....” Hyunjin bit her lips trying to not cum too soon.

Heejin frantically bounced up and down onto Hyunjin’s cock. The view she was giving Hyunjin was so erotic. The rosebud of her ass was so pretty, but it looked prettier surrounding her cock. The sight of her veiny cock and a slender Heejin going at it looking for another orgasm was so exquisite she felt in a trance.

“Does my alpha like the show I’m giving her?” Heejin asked.

Hyunjin, as blissful as she was, grabbed Heejin’s asscheeks and realized that she was just sitting there not doing anything. Heejin was doing all the work. That was a blow to her pride. Tired or not tired she would always deliver. She was an alpha. She had to do something.

“You’re going to enjoy my show so much more baby… Get ready…” Hyunjin slapped her ass and grabbed her by the thighs. She squatted again and began thrusting up forcefully into Heejin. She was drilling all her cock into Heejin. Piercing the fuck out of her.

“Baaaabeeee…!! Mmmmmm… So good…!! So good...!!!!!” Heejin screamed and closed her eyes unable to handle much more of the pounding. This position was taking a toll on her. 

Hyunjin was strong and she wanted Heejin to feel the force of her thrusts so she got out of the bed still carrying Heejin by the thighs. Still inside of her. Just holding her like she weighed nothing. Like she was a doll. A sex doll. 

Hyunjin remained standing up at the edge of the bed and began thrusting fervently into Heejin, fucking her in the air. Her thrusts were so rough and deep. Heejin could feel her deep inside her ass, the deepest she had felt her. Hyunjin didn’t know from where she took the strength for this ordeal, but she knew it was in her nature. She was cocky, she was an alpha. She wanted to show off and brag, ruin her mate for anyone else. Make her addicted to her and her only. Sex was the means to do it.

“HYUNJIN!!… THIS IS THE BEST…! THE BEST REALLY!… KEEP POUNDING INTO ME HARD… I FEEL YOU SO DEEP INSIDE… YOU’RE HITTING MY ORGANS AAAHHHH… GO HARDER… HARDER… HARDER!! PIERCE MEEEE… PUSH THAT COCK... AHHH...” Heejin was lost in lust.

Hyunjin couldn’t respond. Her task was too demanding to focus on anything else. Her own thighs were aching due to the force she required to fuck Heejin into desperation. It was worthy. Seeing Heejin became a mess was the best. 

Heejin was long gone, she looked as if she had fainted and her tongue was lolling out of her mouth. Pleasure had overpowered her. She gave into lust and it took her to another world. Unconsciousness. 

Hyunjin took so much pride in seeing Heejin defeated and that triggered her orgasm. She came all inside Heejin and Heejin spilled all over the floor when she reached her peak too, still pretty much out of it. Hyunjin couldn't help but smirk content of her doings. With a smile plastered on her face, she tried to wake Heejin up. 

“Heejin… Heekie… Wake up…” Hyunjin whispered into her ear. 

Heejin opened her eyes just slightly and sighed. Her breath was uneven but she managed to talk back. “Hyunjin… It was not necessary to fuck me into unconsciousness but I’m so thankful you did. That was the best orgasm of my life.” Hyunjin still balls deep into her just thrust up into her as an answer, making Heejin hiss. “Cocky alpha.”

Hyunjin was still carrying her by the thighs, she hadn’t realized they were still in the same position. She lowered Heejin and bridal carried her to the bed. She too threw herself onto the bed awfully exhausted.

“Heekie, I’m so tired but I’m eager to continue if you want. This has been so good, you were so good and I loved every second of it.” Hyunjin told Heejin.

“Hyun, you’ve been great, more than great, the best lover I could ever wish for but I won’t let you get away with this so easily… I’m an alpha too remember, you hurt my pride…” Heejin pouted and came forward wanting to move Hyunjin from where she was currently at. She positioned her in a way her head was hanging out at the edge of the bed. Hyunjin just let her, she would take whatever Heejin wanted. 

“Just be a good girl for me and open your mouth really wide… I think you’re thirsty and my cock just happens to have the best energy drink for you so we can continue our activities…” Hyunjin felt a throb in her cock by Heejin’s dirty words and she complied opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out.

“I’m not gonna go easy on you Hyun… I’m gonna fuck your face and you’re gonna love it.” Heejin spat. Hyunjin knew she was going to love it and some more. 

Heejin got out of the bed and hovered over Hyunjin’s face, planting her feet on the floor steadily. Hyunjin's head was between her thighs ready to take all of her. 

She grabbed her by the back of the neck and lowered herself so her cock could go inside her mouth. She made trial dips, grazing Hyunjin’s tongue. One try, two tries, three tries… This would work.

Hyunjin felt good knowing she was going to be used for Heejin’s pleasure once again so she licked Heejin’s cockhead the best way she could and tried to swallow her too. But now, trials were over. It was time for action.

Heejin grabbed Hyunjin once again and began lowering her cock into her mouth all the way in, hitting the back of her throat in the process. She was suffocating her with her cock and seeing Hyunjin’s big surprised eyes with just a hint of tears made her go senseless. 

She grabbed Hyunjin’s head and used it as it was a fleshlight for her cock. She was going at it frantically and desperately, never letting go of her, pushing all her cock and then pulling it out for it to go back inside again. 

Her pelvis grazed Hyunjin’s nose and the feel of her hot breath against her got her an idea. She began cutting Hyunjin’s respiratory tract by pressing her nose against her abs and stuffing her mouth to the brim with her cock. At first with just a few seconds and then she prolonged the agonizing time. By the way Hyunjin’s cock was spurting cum, she seemed to love it and she even managed to lick and suck her when she was inside her mouth. 

Hyunjin loved the rough treatment she was receiving from Heejin. Her sweet Heejin was a fucking freak and she was too because she enjoyed being mistreated and humiliated. Every time Heejin plunged into her and cut the oxygen for her she felt elated. She was also feeling a bit dizzy but they would cum soon and that would stop. It was part of the game, she just had to endure a bit more.

Heejin, despite being lost into lust, took notice of any change she could perceive in Hyunjin. She would never hurt her mate on purpose, she was just testing her limits and she knew if something really was wrong, Hyunjin would signal to her. 

Soon, play time was over and it was time to chase orgasms. Heejin began a punishing pace into Hyunjin’s mouth, holding her firmly and fucking her on the spot. It didn’t take her too much time to finally cum and fill Hyunjin’s mouth with cum. She hoped her seed would really revitalize her and they could go on and on all through the night. 

Heejin was still cumming and Hyunjin was drinking all of her and serving her cock when she felt hot liquid in her ass. She turned around and saw Hyunjin's glistening cock spurting semen and some had gotten into her. She was happy that her mate had enjoyed this kinky, but pleasuring activity, too. 

She finally let go of Hyunjin’s head and accommodated her on the bed again. She scooted next to her and hugged her sideways. She was playing with their interlocked fingers when Hyunjin turned to her.

“Heejin… Fuck… You really went caveman mode on me, baby… Don’t worry, I loved it… so much honestly… I think we’re fucked up, we are just a pair of freaks or something…” Hyunjin kissed Heejin’s knuckles.

“Freaks or not, babe… I don’t care. You’re mine and I’m yours and that is the only important thing for me.” Heejin kissed her cheek and sniffed her delicious scent.

“I love you Heejin… So much… I’m glad we are finally mates. This night has been perfect. I enjoyed it so much even... you know what...” Hyunjin chuckled playfully. 

“I love you too Hyunjin… My precious mate... I’ve loved every second of our lovemaking and I can only hope for more instances where we love each other...”

They embraced happily and covered themselves with the ruined blankets on the bed.

“Now, let’s go to sleep, we have our whole life ahead of us, babe” Heejin yawned. 

“Whole life, yes!” Hyunjin sighed and closed her eyes, holding Heejin even closer to her. 

“See you later, my love.” Heejin sleepily answered when suddenly she felt her cock stir up due to Hyunjin grazing it with her leg.

Hyunjin opened her eyes when she felt Heejin’s erection and instantly got one herself. 

“Well, Heejin, as they say… Sleep is for the weak…” Hyunjin stated looking straight into Heejin’s eyes.

“And we are alphas, we are not weak at all…” Heejin told Hyunjin as she began straddling her.

The night was over, the morning remained and they had each other. They weren’t finished just yet. They were alphas after all. 

In no time, they were kissing passionately and embracing tightly not wanting to let go ever. They were happy, they were together, they were true and they were forever. This was just the beginning of their journey loving each other and they were excited to embark on it as a couple, as mates, as family. 

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> comments & thoughts: https://curiouscat.me/ramyeonmeokgogallae


End file.
